papermariofandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:PegasusMan
Hello, PegasusMan! Welcome to the Paper Mario Wiki, and thank you for making your first contribution! We're always glad to see new faces. Are you excited to help create a complete database for one of the greatest series of games of all time? Here are some ideas to get you started! :The ' ' page will show you all of the edits recently made. It's a great place to get some ideas as to where you can help out! :Questions? Check out our New User's Guide! It has plenty of tips to get you used to the way our Wiki works. If you still have questions, leave a message here and Nebula, the Wiki's administrator, will get back to you. We're really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! ::—from Hey there. Hey there PegasusMan, I noticed you left a message on Nebula's wall. He is inactive at the moment and I'm currently one of the wiki's current active admins. You are welcome to make a fanficton page on the wiki as long as it's appropriate (as I noticed there's no fanfiction Paper Mario Wiki.) Dragonballgtgoku «Talk Page/ » 18:27, June 20, 2015 (UTC) Hi Dragonballgtgoku! OK, I'll make one in a bit once I have my fanfic written out so the page isn't blank. Thanks for telling me that Nebulous is inactive! -PM (talk) 18:34, June 20, 2015 (UTC)PegasusMan No Problem, and your welcome :) Dragonballgtgoku «Talk Page/ » 18:41, June 20, 2015 (UTC) Hey man you're awesome! Uh, thanks? Is it because of my fanfics? Hopefully you are enjoying them! NOTE: That last reply was made by DizzyWoo, just to clarify. Don't forget to sign your name with four asterisk, Dizzy!-PM (talk) 18:01, June 22, 2015 (UTC)PegasusMan Super Mario RPG: The Legend of the Seven Stars I am not to sure. It's been around since I joined. Maybe some time soon, I will make a poll on whether or not to keep the pages. Dragonballgtgoku «Talk Page/ » 03:36, June 23, 2015 (UTC) Ah. I agree with the poll idea; we should do it! -PM (talk) 12:44, June 23, 2015 (UTC)PegasusMan Hi guys, it's Nebula. Sorry, I try to check in every once in a while, but I didn't get your message until now. Glad you got things straightened out, though! As for the Super Mario RPG stuff, I kept it because Super Mario RPG is kinda what gave birth to Paper Mario. It's an important part of the history. I considered moving it to a new dedicated wiki in the future, but only after this wiki was completed (or at least close). Just my two cents! -Nebula- All right, guess we'll keep em! Dragonballgtgoku «Talk Page/ » 04:00, July 6, 2015 (UTC) Nebulous, the idea of making a "Super Mario RPG Wiki" wouldn't be so bad... after all, there are more games like Mario RPG (i.e. Mario & Luigi Superstar Saga, Bowser's Inside Story, Dream Team). But what would it be called (the Wiki's name). -PM (talk) 20:41, July 6, 2015 (UTC)PegasusMan My original plan was to adopt this wiki and fix it up like I did this one. -Nebula- I think you should return to that plan; I'll help out (Although I've never played any of those games...)! I can fix up minor errors that I find! It'll be fun! -PM (talk) 22:59, July 6, 2015 (UTC)PegasusMan I might do that, but it can't be for a while because I have a lot going on right now. In the meantime, keep up the work on this wiki, because it's far from complete! -Nebula- Okay, I agree. From what I've seen, there's already a new community building up on Super Mario RPG Wiki, so they'll be working on it more than either of us. -PM (talk) 22:04, July 7, 2015 (UTC)PegasusMan